Express666
by Qyzzq
Summary: Kereta Express666 yang membawa Sakura dari Konoha menuju Iwa telah mengantarkannya pada mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ia sangka. /AU/ RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

.

.::.

"Kau pergi sekarang?"

Suara bariton itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura yang tengah mengecek beberapa barang yang telah masuk ke dalam tas ranselnya. Gadis merah muda itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, di mana lelaki tinggi bermata jelaga sedang berdiri di sana. Ia kemudian mengangguk sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Beberapa pakaian, alat _make-up_ , buku pelajaran, laptop juga alat tulis sudah lengkap masuk ke dalam tas ranselnya. Kembali ia tersenyum puas lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada lelaki tadi yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau baru selesai latihan, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya. Ia ikut duduk di samping Sasuke, mengamati lelaki itu. Ya, tak dijawabpun pertanyaannya itu ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat lelah walau lelaki itu mencoba menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan terdapat handuk putih yang menggantung di lehernya. Entah kenapa melihatnya sekarang membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Aku menyesal kau harus tetap tinggal di asrama saat liburan semester seperti ini." ia tertawa. Sama sekali tak terlihat menyesal seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bisa dibilang ia adalah salah satu orang yang tidak beruntung di libur semester kali ini. Tim sepak bola sekolah akan bertanding di pertengahan liburan nanti. Jadi sebagai anggota mau tidak mau ia harus tetap di asrama untuk berlatih. Namun tak masalah, ini lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri di rumah.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura yang tadi masih terkikik geli akhirnya berhenti. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam digital di atas meja belajarnya, pupilnya mengecil terkejut saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima.

"Sekarang." jawabnya panik. "Astaga, aku bisa ketinggalan kereta." katanya lagi sambil merapikan barang-barangnya juga tempat tidurnya kemudian mencoba menggendong tas ransel yang cukup berat itu. Sasuke menghentikannya, merebut tas itu dari tangan Sakura begitu saja kemudian berjalan keluar.

Gadis Haruno itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. "Hey, kau mau mengantarku? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Sasuke- _kun_." kata Sakura menebak-nebak alasan Sasuke merebut tas ranselnya. Orang ini memang suka sekali bertindak semaunya tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia hanya bisa mengerucut sebal karena Sasuke tetap acuh.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau pulang sekarang?" tanya lelaki pirang yang tengah duduk di meja makan menikmati ramennya. Sakura mengerling sejenak ke arah lelaki itu –Naruto, kemudian menggangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat kesal dengan Sasuke yang sekarang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Naruto, bilang pada temanmu ini untuk istirahat saja. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." katanya.

"Heh, Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Naruto menghentikan acara makan ramennya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman merah mudanya. Sakura juga kembali memandang Naruto yang terlihat serius. "sepertinya kau harus meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung akan pernyataan Naruto. "Memangnya kau tidak takut? Baru satu minggu yang lalu ada kecelakaan kereta dari Iwa menuju Konoha. Siapa tahu masih banyak hantu bergentayangan di lintasan kereta yang akan kau lewati nanti atau kau salah menaiki kereta hantu hiii."

Dahi Sakura berkedut kesal mendengar hal itu, matanya memicing tajam ke arah Naruto yang sekarang tengah terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Tak berpikir panjang, Sakura mengambil salah satu sepatu di lantai –entah milik siapa, lalu melemparnya ke arah teman pirangnya dan−

"Aw _ittai_!"

−tepat sasaran. Sepatu itu tepat mengenai hidung mancung Naruto. Sakura menyeringai puas mendapati Naruto mengerang sakit sambil memegangi hidungnya. "Kau pikir aku penakut sepertimu." katanya kesal, bibirnya masih mengerucut. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri membawa tas ransel hijaunya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bisa pergi sendiri." rengeknya.

"Aku sekalian pergi ke pusat kota. Ada yang ingin aku beli." kata lelaki stoik itu. "Ayo cepat, sebelum kau ketinggalan keretamu." tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, bungsu Uchiha itu segera menuju pintu utama _dorm_ mereka. Mau tak mau Sakura mengekor di belakangnya. Bagaimana lagi, mau memaksa untuk tetap pergi sendiripun tak akan ada hasilnya jika lawannya adalah Sasuke.

Sebelum menutup pintu _dorm_ , Sakura kembali mengerling ke arah Naruto yang masih menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah sambil mencoba menikmati ramennya kembali. "Hey Naruto, kau di _dorm_ sendiri ya?" tanyanya penuh nada jahil. Naruto yang mendengar itu dari meja makan sana langsung mendelik tak suka pada Sakura. "Hati-hati, ya, biasanya mereka akan muncul menjelang malam begini. Hantu-hantu asrama hiii."

"Sakura- _chan_! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" teriakan itu terdengar tepat saat Sakura menutup pintu utama. Ia tertawa puas telah berhasil membalas Naruto. _Dasar Uzumaki, beraninya menakutiku padahal dirinya sendiri penakut,_ batin Sakura. Tawanya kemudian berhenti, diganti dengan senyuman lebarnya saat ia memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus terdekat agar bisa sampai stasiun.

.::.

Langit sudah gelap saat dua orang berbeda gender itu sampai di stasiun. Sakura bisa bernapas lega karena untungnya ia tak ketinggalan kereta. Ia sudah was-was jika ia terlambat karena tadi jalanan sore di Konoha cukup padat. Membuat mereka membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk sampai ke tujuan. Pukul enam sore, harusnya kereta memang sudah berangkat tapi kata petugas informasi ada keterlambatan sehingga keberangkatan harus ditunda sampai kereta datang.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang disediakan untuk para calon penumpang. Stasiun sore itu cukup ramai. Beberapa orang terlihat menyibukkan diri untuk membunuh waktu sampai waktu keberangkatan tiba. Membaca koran, mendengarkan musik atau berbincang dengan teman seperjalanan. Sakura kembali mengamati lelaki yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sedang melamun. Che, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil gadis itu membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh. "sudah ku bilang, kan, untuk istirahat saja tadi. Wajahmu benar-benar mengenaskan." katanya sambil menusuk-nusuk kedua pipi Sasuke dengan jarinya. Sasuke berdecak, mencoba menyingkirkan jari-jari Sakura dari pipinya yang disambut dengan tawa gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mengunci kedua tangan gadis merah mudah itu digenggaman tangannya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya disusul dengan seringai jahil yang nampak di bibirnya. Kemudian anggukan mantap ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, hm?" tanyanya sambil memainkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Senyum jahilnya semakin melebar saat melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah tipis yang hampir tak terlihat di kedua pipinya. "Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri ke Iwa. Nanti ayah juga akan menjemputku di sana. Hanya tiga jam dan isi kereta bukan hanya aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Jadi tenang saja, ok?"

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus kesal, hendak menanggapi gumaman tak jelas Sasuke yang terdengar menyebalkan untuknya, ketika telinganya menangkap suara kereta yang mendekat. Mata hijaunya berbinar ketika kendaraan besi dengan beberapa gerbong itu berhenti di lintasannya. Beberapa orang mulai bersiap-siap untuk segera naik.

"Itu keretaku." pekik Sakura girang. Syukurlah, ia pikir ia akan menunggu lebih lama lagi sampai kereta yang akan membawanya ke Iwa tiba di sini. Ia segera mengambil tas ranselnya yang diletakkan Sasuke di samping kursi tunggu kemudian segera berdiri, begitu juga dengan lelaki berambut _raven_ itu. "Aku pergi sekarang ya, Sasuke- _kun_." pamit Sakura dibalas dengan anggukan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, katanya kau mau ke pusat kota. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ok?" kata Sakura lagi yang dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke yang membuat gadis merah muda itu menghela napas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hm... nanti aku hubungi setelah aku sampai."

Saat itu tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengusap lembut puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Hati-hati. Nikmati liburanmu." begitu katanya yang membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya sebelum akhirnya pintu kereta tertutup. Lambaian tangan Sakura mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Kereta ekspress dari Konoha menuju Iwa melaju perlahan meninggalkan stasiun.

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya semula. Menatap kendaraan besi yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Seketika bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang. Tangannya mengusap bagian belakang lehernya itu dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Ia merasa ada yang salah, entah apa. _Hn, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._

.::.

Kereta _Express666_ melaju dengan cepat di atas lintasannya membawa ratusan penumpang ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Guncangan konstan akibat pergerakan kereta yang kencang terasa disepanjang perjalanan. Namun begitu hal itu malah membuat beberapa penumpang terkantuk-kantuk dalam duduknya. Tak terkecuali gadis Haruno yang tengah melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kereta.

Terhitung satu jam sejak perjalanannya dari Konoha dan ia mulai bosan. Gerbong kereta yang ia tumpangi tidak terlalu penuh oleh penumpang. Beberapa tertidur, beberapa orang lainnya terlihat masih sibuk dengan ponselnya atau lawan bicaranya. Ia menghela napas. Tak ada yang bisa ia ajak berbincang. Pria dewasa yang duduk di sampingnya diketahui telah tertidur dimenit-menit awal setelah kereta berangkat tadi.

Tak ada lagi pesan masuk atau panggilan telepon, yang terakhir tadi ia dapatkan dari ibunya menanyakan keberadaannya. Sasuke tak menghubunginya, mungkin masih berada di pusat kota atau sudah pulang ke asrama dan sedang istirahat. Ingin ia menghubunginya lebih dulu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya tapi takut mengganggu. Sekarang, dengan mata setengah terbuka ia menatap jauh ke luar jendela kereta. Menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu dari rumah-rumah penduduk yang dilaluinya.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain tidur. Lagipula matanya sudah terasa berat, ingin sekali terpejam. Menikmati mimpi indah hingga kereta membawanya ke tujuan akhir. Ya, begitu inginnya, namun ketika ia baru saja terlelap untuk mengistirahatkan matanya, sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahu kirinya. Terkejut, ia segera membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kiri. Pria dewasa yang tengah tidur di sampingnya tak sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Ia menghela napas.

"Tuan, maaf." Sakura mencoba membangunkan orang itu. Mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dan sedikit mendorong kepala orang tersebut untuk menjauh dari bahunya. "Tuan, bangunlah." katanya lagi. Pria itu tak juga bergerak memberi tanda bahwa ia akan terbangun. Sakura jengah.

Sakura dengan suasana hati yang mulai memburuk, mendorong dengan paksa kepala pria itu hingga duduk tegak dan bersandar di kursinya sendiri. Ia kembali ingin menguncang tubuh pria itu hingga bangun jika saja mata hijaunya tak menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari pria itu. Matanya terbelalak sempurnya dengan tubuh membeku pada tempat duduknya. Untuk bernapaspun ia tak berani. Sedetik kemudian teriakan histerisnya terdengan nyaring mengalahkan deru mesin kereta.

"T-tidak−" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut dengan suara bergetar. Napasnya mulai memburu mengimbangi detak jantungnya yang bertalu. Memberanikan diri untuk bergerak dengan air mata berderai ia segera melompat dari kursinya dan terjatuh di lantai besi itu.

Mata hijaunya tak lepas dari pria itu. Merah pekat darah keluar dari mulutnya, mengalir melewati dagu hingga lehernya. Kembali matanya membulat saat mendapati sebilah pisau tertancap dalam di perutnya. Merah darah mendominasi penglihatannya. Mulutnya tertutup telapak tangannya sendiri untuk menghindari jeritan histeris juga isi-isi perutnya yang seakan ingin keluar.

Menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari bantuan, akhirnya tangannya menggapai salah satu kursi penumpang terdekat untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang lemas. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang tengah tertidur pulas di sana. Seakan tak terganggu dengan jeritannya tadi. Ia mengguncang bahu wanita itu tak sabaran.

"Nona, bangunlah. Seseorang terbunuh. Tolong bantu aku." katanya dengan suara bergetar bercampur isak tangis ketakutan. Ia terus mengguncang bahu wanita itu berharap bisa membangunkannya, namun wanita itu tetap bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Hingga kemudian guncangan kereta yang cukup keras membuat wanita itu terhuyung ke depan dari tempat duduknya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Menampilkan punggung yang terbelah oleh belati. Sakura kembali tersentak mundur, semakin histeris dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Belum juga bisa meredam rasa takutnya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kereta yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Sangat mendadak hingga membuat Sakura yang berdiri di tengah jalan antar bangku penumpang jatuh tersungkur karenanya. Darah segar mengalir dari dahinya yang terantuk lantai besi kereta.

Sakura semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, isak tangisnya semakin terdengar jelas. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa keretanya berhenti mendadak? Apakah ada pembajakan kereta oleh seorang pembunuh? Ada pembunuh di kereta ini? Dua orang itu terbunuh, apakah penumpang lainnya di gerbong ini juga telah mati? Apakah ia juga akan mati? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan panik.

Hendaknya ia berdiri, berlari untuk menemukan pintu kereta untuk segera keluar dari kereta ini. Namun suara langkah kaki yang terseret pelan dari gerbong depan membuatnya membeku seketika. Ketakutan semakin merajai hatinya. Firasatnya memberi tahu bahwa pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah seorang pembunuh. Ia harus segera bersembunyi sebelum orang itu menemukannya.

Langkah itu semakin jelas terdengar disusul dengan suara pintu penghubung antar gerbong yang terbuka. Sakura berhasil bersembunyi merebahkan diri, meringkuk di bawah kursi penumpang yang sempit. Ia hanya bisa terus berdoa agar orang itu tak akan menemukannya. Dilihatnya dari bawah sini sepasang kaki terbalut sepatu hitam lusuh tengah berjalan pelan di tengah gerbong. Kilatan runcing yang terlihat di sebelah kaki membuat Sakura segera membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tak berteriak. Ujung katana panjang berlumuran darah itu terseret di lantai. Sakura mulai menahan napasnya saat orang itu melewatinya.

 _Jangan temukan aku. Jangan bunuh aku._

Satu langkah, dua langkah, orang itu melewatinya. Sakura sedikit bernapas lega karena orang itu tak mengetahui keberadaanya. Namun ketika langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti, ia kembali panik. Ia semakin merapatkan dekapan pada lututnya dan terus berdoa. Matanya hijaunya tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Kemudian kaki jenjang itu tertekuk, berjongkok hendak memeriksa sesuatu di bawah bangku penumpang. Hingga ia bisa melihat sosok itu seutuhnya. Sesuatu membuatnya membeku beberapa saat. Tubuh yang tengah mengintip di kolong bangku itu tak berkepala dengan leher yang meneteskan cairan merah pekat. Katana panjang di tangan itu teracung ke arah Sakura.

Nyawanya di ujung tanduk.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa!"

.::.

Sakura terbangun dengan napas terengah dan peluh membanjiri dahinya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung mengamati sekitar. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya. Ia baik-baik saja, masih hidup dan tak ada luka di dahinya ataupun noda darah di bajunya. Menoleh ke samping, pria yang sepanjang perjalanan duduk di sampingnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah malu saat pria itu, yang tengah mengeluarkan kopernya dari tempat penyimpanan, menatapnya penuh keheranan. Tersenyum canggung, ia kembali bersandar di tempat duduknya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Hanya mimpi buruk.

Sial. Apakah itu dari alam bawah sadarnya yang mengingat cerita Naruto tadi saat masih di _dorm_? Lelaki pirang itu harus diberi pelajaran nanti. Membuatnya harus bermimpi menyeramkan seperti itu. Saat itu ponsel di saku celananya bergetar bertepatan dengan kereta yang berhenti perlahan di stasiun akhir. Ah, ia sudah sampai. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Nama kekasihnya tertera dalam layar ponselnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." katanya setelah menerima panggil telepon itu. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengeluarkan tas ranselnya dari tempat penyimpanan mengingat para penumpang satu-persatu telah keluar dari kereta sesaat setelah kendaraan besi itu berhenti.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Mm-hm, aku sudah sampai di stasiun. Mungkin ayahku sudah ada di sekitar sini." jawabnya. Ia meletakkan tas yang berhasil ia keluarkan di atas bangku penumpang. Sekitarnya sudah mulai sepi. Ia harus segera turun sekarang.

" _Kau sudah sampai?_ " tanya suara di seberang sana yang terdengar tak percaya. Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Kadang kekasihnya yang terkenal dingin ini begitu menggemaskan untuknya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sudah mulai rindu padaku, hm?" candanya. Terdengar Sasuke berdecak untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia kembali terkekeh. Menggendong tas ranselnya, ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kereta.

" _Cepat temui ayahmu. Aku tutup teleponnya._ "

" _Ha'i._ Selamat malam, Sasuke- _kun_. Cepat pergi tidur." begitu katanya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menutup teleponnya. Sakura menghela napas, Sasuke memang sulit diajak bercanda. Tapi hal itu tak juga mengurangi rasa cintanya pada lelaki _stoic_ itu. Mengantongi kembali ponselnya, ia terus melangkah untuk keluar dari kereta.

Langkahnya mendadak terhenti tepat di depan pintu kereta. Iris hijaunya memandang sekitar tak percaya. Stasiun ini bukan stasiun Iwa yang ia tahu. Stasiun ini kumuh, tak terawat dengan penerangan nyaris tak ada. Gelap. Sunyi. Kemana para penumpang yang tadi keluar sebelumnya? Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya seketika meremang. Perasaan takut kembali menghantuinya. Di mana ia sekarang berada?

Tak sampai di situ. Saat matanya mengerling ke sudut stasiun ia mendapati sosok itu berada di sana. Sosok yang ia ingat tadi muncul dimimpinya. Sosok tanpa kepala berbaju kumal dengan katana panjang berlumur darah di tangan kirinya, tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa!"

.::.

a/n : Semoga yang ini gak terlalu absurd untuk dipublish dan dibaca u,u Ditunggu reviewnya minna :)

19/06/2015 − 11:41


End file.
